


Telepathy Sucks!

by GalaxyOnAWhim



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: (if there's more), Gen, Same with tags, depending on the idea I have, more characters will be added, possibly with the rating too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOnAWhim/pseuds/GalaxyOnAWhim
Summary: Isn't it frustrating when a plan doesn't go as, well, planned?Yeah, two frogs think the same.No, literally, they're sharing each others thoughts, guess you could count that as thinking the same.
Relationships: Giroro & Keroro, Keroro & Giroro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Telepathy Sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in general from Keroro Gunso/Sgt Frog. All credits go to Mine Yoshizaki and all who have worked on the manga and/or series. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“If you didn’t get in the way, the plan would have been a success!” 

Giroro casted his eyes down to the floor. “I… tripped.” That was such a stupid lie, but he was not going to tell him that he willingly got shot by the Telepathy Beam only so Natsumi wouldn’t have to deal with all the trouble. She's been the guinea pig for an invasion plan way too many times. 

Keroro scoffed, “So it _was_ because of Natsumi.” He shook his head. “Giroro, you are getting too obvious nowadays.” 

Giroro’s whole body froze right where he was standing. “Ah.” Right… the beam…

Kururu snickered from his usual seat with the many computer monitors in front of him. “Anyway, the effects should wear off in about, say, two weeks?” 

The two other frogs shot their heads toward the Sergeant Major. “WHAT!?” they both yelled in unison. 

Keroro stomped his foot on the ground. “You said it would be two days, not weeks!” 

Kururu shrugged. “Don’t remember that. ”

“Great,” Giroro sighed. He shouldn’t get mad, this was his fault after all; he put himself into this situation. 

_‘It’s completely your fault!’_

He turned his head to glare at the green idiot, who glared right back. If he didn’t get a headache from him before, he certainly got one now. 

“Oh!” Keroro exclaimed, as if he just remembered something, “are we going to have a headache the whole time this is happening?” 

“Nope, it’s temporary,” Kururu stated. “Once you get used to hearing each other’s deepest darkest thoughts, it'll go away.” 

Keroro sighed out of relief. “That's good.” He then turned around and headed toward the exit. “I’ll be in my room, I guess. And Giroro, I’m cutting your pay this month!”

Giroro walked to the exit and growled, “You barely pay us, anyway.” 

When they were gone, Kururu snickered once again and typed away on his keyboard. 

~~~

Did you know that apparently when you share your thoughts with another person's, you get their dreams? 

Yeah, Giroro didn’t. 

He doesn’t normally sleep until later in the night, making sure his weapons and other items in his tent are well-kept, and because of that, Keroro was already in bed. The whole time spent before that, though, was just the two of them arguing about the Telepathy Beam. Giroro thought it would fail from the get-go; like, what benefit would there be for not only hearing the enemies thoughts, but they could hear your thoughts, too! They would know all your tricks and ideas before you could do anything. It was more of a disadvantage. But Keroro just kept mentioning what Giroro did because of Natsumi and how they are now in this annoying situation. 

Anyway, Giroro barely slept last night, if at all. Keroro dreamt about owning some gundam factory that eventually went up in flames or something like that; it was now a blur to him like it was to Keroro. Giroro could barely focus on anything. Forming words in his mind, or just thinking in general, were interrupted by that dream and he could _not sleep_. 

_‘That dream was a doozy, huh?’_ He heard Keroro suddenly say-- or, think. _‘I hope I never dream of such a tragic thing again.’_

Giroro groaned out loud, he’s gonna punch him. 

_‘D-don’t do that,’_ Keroro pleaded. He was cleaning the dishes right now from what Giroro could guess based on the little complaints he heard in his head from time to time. 

_‘Is… are gundams all you seriously think about all the time?’_

_‘No! I think about the invasion, too!’_

Giroro had a feeling that Keroro wanted to also add about watching Captain Geroro, but he rather not bring it up. He’s too tired and therefore done with this frog. 

_‘Not as much as you should…’_ He managed to say-- think. Who cares. 

_‘Whatever, aka daruma!’_

Giroro clenched his teeth. He’s not in the mood. And did he mention that he is still laying down in his tent? Because he is. It’s usually easy to handle feeling as tired as he is right now, but add that with a constant, high pitched voice in your head and it gets a little bit harder to deal with. 

~~~  
After a while, where surprisingly Giroro was starting to drift off, he heard a small thud that he assumed was the back door being opened. 

“Giroro?”

His eyes that were apparently closed shot open, and he scrambled to get outside of his tent as fast as he could. 

Already knowing who the delicate voice belonged to, he looked up and saw confused, hazel eyes surprised by his sudden appearance. 

And now he suddenly felt awkward. 

“N-natsumi!” Giroro made his posture more relaxed and cleared his throat, but the jitters were still evident. “Did you need something?” 

Natsumi blinked for a moment and smiled, taking some amusement at what happened. 

“Not really,” she shrugged, “I just wanted to check and see how you were doing after the whole little fiasco that went down.” 

No matter how many times Natsumi asked about his well-being, he would always be taken aback like he never expected it. Every time. Even now. 

“Oh, well--” He cleared his throat again out of habit. “Of course I’m fine. You know what crap that Keroro tries to pull off sometimes, so I stopped him. But, to be sure,” he casted his eyes down, “were you hurt at all?” 

Natsumi shook her head. “Perfectly fine!” She sat down near the edge of the opening. “What was that stupid frog trying to do anyway?” 

Giroro opened his mouth to answer until he realized that wasn’t the best idea. If they ever use a similar (much better; well thought out) version of the plan they recently tried, it’s better to not let any opposing forces know of their ideas. 

“To be honest… I’m not sure,” was all he could figure out to say. Why was he so bad at lying? Covering things up should be easy, should be a necessity, especially when you're an invader! 

Natsumi tilted her head slightly and stared at Giroro for a few seconds (although to Giroro it felt longer than that), possibly looking for any faults in his answer. She then sighed and got back up on her feet. 

“Well, I’m glad it’s just over and done with now. If he ever springs up on me like that again, he won’t have a face,” Natsumi said matter-of-factly. 

Giroro smirked. “He’ll deserve it.” 

“For sure!” Natsumi rolled her eyes but then lightly chuckled. “See ya later, Giroro, have a nice rest of the day.” 

She started sliding the glass door shut while Giroro stammered, “Uh, you too.” 

Natsumi smiled and walked off further into the house. 

Once she was completely out of sight, Giroro’s whole body suddenly relaxed and he willingly sat down on the grass. That… wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe his nerves around Natsumi are finally starting to ease up. That's a battle won in his book. 

He sat there for a few more minutes as his cat layed next to him until he realized Keroro had not said anything for a while. 

Could it be--

 _'I know you guys were talking about me!'_

Giroro sighed. 

~~~

Keroro couldn't necessarily hear (or think?) the whole conversation since he could only hear Giroro's thoughts. But, based on having the name _'Natsumi'_ repeated over and over again in his mind made him know who Giroro was talking to. And when he saw Giroro's perspective of stopping him from getting to Natsumi, he assumed they were both talking about the invasion plan. Therefore, talking about him. 

Though, Keroro barely paid any attention to the whole thing because he was focusing on finishing up one last detail from one of his gundams. Occasionally, he would block out any distractions or thoughts when he worked on them (until Natsumi yanks him out of his room). The distractions in this case: Giroro's thoughts. 

_'You might not have a face next time. Just a warning,'_ Giroro said a little after that interaction. Keroro could tell he was amused by the idea and huffed. 

_'I'll always have my beautiful face, threats will not and cannot change that!'_

Giroro didn't respond, he probably cringed at that comeback, but Keroro didn't care. 

Right now he was on the computer, browsing through random stuff on the internet. It's that boring time of day where your surroundings seem blurred and fuzzy and all you can do is wait until dinner. He felt himself zoning out again. 

Something seemed weird during Giroro and Natsumi's conversation. While Giroro was talking, Keroro felt… nervous? He shouldn't have, he was building a gundam; that's the best part of the day! But, his heart was slightly racing and he could not shake that feeling away. It was weird. 

It was almost as if… he was feeling what Giroro was feeling…? But, they're only supposed to share thoughts, not feelings! Unless Kururu wasn't telling them something, like he _always does_. 

Keroro loudly and dramatically sighed and continued scrolling through a fanpage he was currently on. There's no point worrying about it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this a one-shot until I realized I can't figure out what can exactly happen in the next half. So, a two parter (or more) it is, then! 
> 
> With that in mind, I don't know when this will update, BUT! I hope you guys liked the story. If you want, you can comment what you think, I won't force you lol. Oh! Do let me know if I made any mistakes, though, or if you have any advice or ideas, thank you! 
> 
> BE SAFE EVERYONE! Wash your hands, don't touch your face, don't blink too hard, and don't breathe too deep (jk on the last two--) 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!! <3


End file.
